Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive is the head of the Phantomhive noble family and is known as the Queen's Watchdog. He is the owner of the Funtom Company and the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Ciel is the main protagonist of the Kuroshitsuji series. Appearence Ciel is a young male with blue eyes and dark navy blue hair. As the head of the noble Phantomhive family, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, and has an extensive and elegant wardrobe. Ciel nearly always wears a black eye patch over his right eye, not because he is missing it, but because that is where the sign of his Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis is hidden. Typically, he wears a black eye patch with a single cord with his day wear. However while in disguise, he adorns a medical-looking, white patch which fastens with two cords. Moreover, Ciel has a brand on the left side of his body on the back from the time he was a slave in the occult. In the anime it is on his chest. Ciel wears two rings. One, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece holding an emerald-cut deep blue stone, a one-of-a-kind family ring that has been passed down through his family for generations. The other is a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the family crest, worn on his right hand, and used to stamp the wax seal on documents. The seal was given to him by Angelina Durless after his return, telling him it is the only one left as the other rings were destroyed in the fire. Personality Ciel is a very strict and proud character, with a general cold outlook on life. As proud as he is, his main goal in life is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did. He willingly chooses to fulfill his revenge, despite his aunt's insistence that he should pursue a happier life. He is extremely loyal to Queen Victoria and aims to accomplish his given tasks. He is also punctilious on orders as he expects Sebastian Michaelis, his butler, to complete them accordingly. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian, whether in the areas of strength or skill. Nonetheless, Sebastian and he work together often, and only his butler seems to be aware and knowledgeable of Ciel's schemes and plans, in contrast to the other Phantomhive servants. Ciel is competitive, in which he acknowledges it himself, saying that he would not lose in a competition during Frances Midford and his hunting contest. He was not appeased to have a draw with Frances and insisted for another round until the victor is prominent. Sebastian has noted that Ciel is arrogant and overly confident in his skills to the extent that he has the viewpoint of 'there's no way I can ever lose'. Therefore, there are still some childish traits in Ciel that would need to be corrected by the adult he respects. Gallery kuroshitsuzi_trailer_bamensya_.42.jpg Ciel_Phantomhive.png krOD3j2YAkc.jpg|Young Ciel and his mother 0e50d108c7b0158e97d481b9c19defd9fc5c4aff_hq.jpg|Ciel smile tumblr_orhxcuO8yV1tr6wqbo1_1280.png Category:Orphans Category:Anime Heroes Category:Demons Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Non-Action Category:Related to Villain Category:Victims Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone